1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the utilization of by-products and wastes from sawmills as a source of heat or power for such mills. More particularly, it relates to a system for burning such materials to produce heat or power. Still further, it relates to utilizing green bark in such a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, particulate by-products such as wood chips, sawdust, and planer shavings have been utilized as fuel in fixed beds, fluidized inert beds, or vortex-type combustion chambers to provide heat or power for sawmills. However, these materials are fast becoming too valuable to burn. While green bark has been considered as an alternative fuel in such systems, it must be partially dried (i.e., down to about 35% moisture, total weight basis) before it will significantly burn. Heretofore, no practical system for drying and thereafter burning such bark has been developed.